This invention relates to wire connecters and more particularly relates to a novel and improved wire connecter assembly for interconnecting stranded wires to electronic components, such as, a home entertainment center.
Sound systems customarily utilize stranded wire connecter cables between the terminals of the various components, such as, for example, speakers, amplifiers and tuners. Stranded wires present a different kind of problem than conductor pins in terms of assuring a positive connection with maximum pull-out strength. Stranded wires are somewhat shapeless with a great deal of give and shifting when pressure is applied in connecting to another electrical part or component. Also, the stranded wire is made up of different gauges or diameters depending on the desired signal strength thereby making it difficult to assure a positive connection by the utilization of threaded connecters alone. At the same time, it is highly desirable to be able to employ a standard sized connecter body or shell for connection to the terminal of the electrical component and wherein the body is conformable for use with different types of attachment accessories, such as, spades, banana plugs, pins and sockets as well as to permit interchangeable connection of different gauge connecter wires within a standard size of connecter body.
Representative patents relating to crimpable connecters are U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,583 for MINI-COAX CABLE Connecter AND METHOD OF INSTALLATION and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,479 for UNIVERSAL CRIMPING Connecter, both by the inventor of this application. Those patents are directed primarily to coaxial cable connecters. Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,313 to J. E. Victor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,716 to G. A. Mercurio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,993 to J. E. Victor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,513 to N. Lee.